


Folie A Deux: The Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its like - its like he has a crush on Frank now. Except obviously not a crush. Because he hates Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie A Deux: The Musical

Casting for Folie a Deux:  
(rehearsals will be after school every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday for the next two months)  
Gabriel: Frank Iero  
Katelyn: Gerard Way  
Luke: Jon Walker  
Calvin: Spencer Smith  
Brooke: Victoria Asher  
Lexi: Hayley Williams  
Addison: Alicia Simmons  
Chorus: Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump, Gabe Saporta, Ryan Ross  
Stagehands: Ray Toro, Mikey Way, Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman

************

Gerard Way is sure there has to be some problem with the casting. He cannot be expected to play the character that is in fucking love with Frank fucking Iero’s character, because Gerard Way hates Frank fucking Iero with a burning passion, and everyone knows it. Including Mr. Wentz.

“Mr. Wentz!” he cries, bursting into the drama teacher’s office. “I can not play Katelyn!”

Mr. Wentz’s face falls. “Oh, but Gerard! You’re one of my best students, and you said you didn’t mind playing a female character.”

Gerard shakes his head, “I don’t care that I’m playing a girl. I’m fine with that. But you know I hate Frank!”

Mr. Wentz grins at that. “Well, actually, Gerard, that’s why I -”

He’s cut off by Frank Iero rushing into the office breathlessly. He pauses to glare at Gerard when he realizes he’s already there, then turns to the teacher. “You can’t expect me to play Gabriel! Not if he’s Katelyn!”

Mr. Wentz rolls his eyes. “I’m your teacher. Both of you kind of have to play the roles I assigned you.”

“But why?” Frank says desperately. “Why couldn’t I have anyone else?” Gerard nods furiously in agreement.

Mr. Wentz chuckles. “You guys have crazy sexual tension. This year’s musical will be awesome.”

“I - we - what?” Gerard says, seemingly choking on air.

Frank looks horrified. “We do not!”  
Mr. Wentz chuckles. “You’re playing the characters, don’t even bother arguing.”

Gerard stomps his foot and storms out dramatically. Frank waits ten seconds longer so he can glare at Gerard as he leaves, then storms out, too. Pete Wentz just laughs.

*****************

Gerard and Frank are both very dramatic when it comes to how much they hate each other. This normally works out pretty well - the dramatic part, at least. The hating part, not so much.

When they have to rehearse the kiss scene in the show for the first time, they peck each other on the lips. Then Frank mimes throwing up while making gagging sounds. Mr. Wentz rolls his eyes. “No, guys, your characters actually like each other! Act like it!”

Since this class is a pretty important grade to both of them, Gerard and Frank act like they like making out. Gerard isn’t really acting - not entirely. He likes the making out, since Frank is a good kisser, but still. Frank. If it was anyone else it would be okay, but its not, and Frank’s an asshole. Speaking of Frank being an asshole, Gerard reasonably bites Frank’s tongue as hard as he can in retaliation for the fake gagging.

Frank pulls away, crying out. “Asshole! What the fuck, who bites someone’s tongue? I hate you!”

Gerard smirks. “Hate you too, jerk!”

Mr. Wentz sighs. “Come on, boys, you were doing so well. Can’t you just try?”

Frank glares at him. “No! Gerard’s a fucking asshole! I can’t work with him!”

Gerard indignantly interrupts him. “Frank’s the asshole! Everytime I do something, he makes fun of me! I can’t stand him!”

Mr. Wentz looks pissed. “Frank, Gerard, you’re just going to have to work together, or God help me, I will fail you both.” He glares at them. “Now, I won’t make you practice the kissing anymore. But if you cannot reasonably behave around each other by opening night - which is in two and a half weeks, may I remind you! - you’re grades will take be taking the fall.”

*****

After rehearsal ends, Gerard spends a little more time talking to Mikey and Ray than he should have, so everyone’s already on their way out by the time he makes his way to the guys’ dressing room, humming “Tiffany Blews” under his breath. He hears an annoyed huff of breath when he enters the room, and looks up, thinking he was alone. Then he sees Frank. “Oh. Its you.”

Frank rolls his eyes. “You’re so stupid, Gerard! What’s your problem? Why do you keep trying to mess things up?! Some people actually care about their grades!”

Gerard’s mouth drops open. “How dare you! You’re the one trying to mess things up! Not me!”

“You bit my tongue!”

“You pretended to throw up!”

“Because I hate you! You’re a fucking idiot!” Frank screams, stepping closer to Gerard.

Gerard glares right back, getting up in Frank’s face. “Well, I can’t stand you either! Fuck you!” 

“Fuck you!” Frank screams back to him, and then something changes, and they’re both kissing furiously. If anyone asked Gerard who started it, he’d definitely deny that it was him, because he hates Frank. 

But for now, he’ll settle for just pushing Frank against the wall and making sure he kisses in the most angry way he can.

********

It’s been a week since Gerard was alone with Frank in the dressing room. And its driving him crazy, because he’s spent the past three years telling anyone who will listen why he hates Frank Iero, but now - well, now Gerard’s blown Frank. And Frank’s jerked him off. And that’s awkward.

Its obvious to everyone that something happened that day - but no one’s going to mention it, because at least Gerard and Frank aren’t fighting anymore. Actually, they’re awkwardly avoiding each other at all costs now, and only talking when they absolutely have to.

Gerard is majorly confused, though. On one hand, he’s disgusted with himself. He had sex with Frank fucking Iero. And that’s gross. On the other hand, though, its like - its like he has a crush on Frank now. Except obviously not a crush. Because he hates Frank. 

He just has something wrong with him that makes him look down whenever someone mentions Frank’s name, and something wrong with him that makes him blush whenever he has to kiss Frank for the musical, and something seriously wrong with him that makes him get really turned on by the memory of that time with Frank.

But, really, though. He hates Frank. For sure.

**********

The night of the show comes before anyone knows what's happening, but it goes off without a hitch. Mr. Wentz tells them they all did great, and Gerard’s parents give him flowers. (He finds that pretty girly, but whatever. He was playing a girl, anyway.)

Afterwards, Gerard spends a little too much time letting people compliment him, and somehow ends up being last in the locker room. Again. At least this time he’s really alone - or, at least, he is until the door swings open and Frank enters.

“Oh, God,” Gerard mumbles. “Not again.”

Frank glares at him - but its different than his normal glare, the normal one that says ‘I hate your guts.’ Now its a bit softer, and more open. Gerard thinks he knows why, but, he just doesn’t - can’t - admit it.

Frank rolls his eyes, “No need to be such an asshole, Gerard. I’m allowed in here, too, y’know.”

Gerard sighs exaggeratedly. “That doesn’t mean I have to pretend to like seeing your ugly face.”

Frank smirks. “That’s not what you said the other week.”

Gerard turns bright red. “Oh my god, shut up, you’re such a jerk.”

Frank takes a step closer to Gerard, until he’s pretty much in Gerard’s face. “Right back at you.”

They both take a moment to glare at each other, before they both move forward on instinct, crushing their mouths together - again. Its just like it was the first time - passionate, angry, messy - but at the same time different. Because last time it was pure hate, and then some lust that tied in with the hate, but now its softer. Its not love, thats for sure, but its not quite as hateful as it used to be.

“I fucking hate you,” Gerard mumbles.

Frank bites his bottom lip, causing Gerard to gasp, and replies, “I know. Hate you, too.”

**********

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Gerard’s laying peacefully on the lounge chair next to the pool (fucking hotels, dude, Gerard would have gone a lot more vacations if he knew they were this relaxing) when he’s roughly pushed out of the chair and sent falling into the water. 

“What the fuck!?” He splutters, coughing up a little bit of chlorine water. “Oh my god, you asshole. I hate you.”

Frank grins down from the pool ledge, and then jumps in, only causing more water to make its way into Gerard’s eyes. He takes Gerard’s hand, feeling the cool metal of the brand new wedding ring on his husband’s finger brushing against his own.

“I know,” he says.


End file.
